História de Xuxa Menegheil
Projetos cancelados Desde a sua estadia no twitter, que se iniciou no dia 30 de novembro de 2010, ela tentou lançar singles e álbuns, só que sem sucesso pois não tinha apoio de sua gravadora inicial, a Jequiti Records. Seu primeiro álbum, um EP, foi lançado, mas não obteve sucesso, o EP "The Fame Of Xuxa" lançado pela Jequiti Records não teve nenhum single, e ninguém sabe a capa do álbum até hoje. Após assinar contrato com a Monange Records, gravadora da Xuxa Malvada (R.I.P.), ela lançou a capa do single "Just Xuxa", um single não acompanhado de um álbum. Just Xuxa está disponível no álbum Biônica, que carrega algumas faixas que seriam parte de outros álbuns. O seu primeiro álbum lançado pela Monange Records, chamado Who Owns My Monange, foi cancelado um thumb|Capa de "What The Xuxa", que seria o seu primeiro single tempo depois do lançamento do primeiro single, chamado "What The Xuxa". O álbum conteve o single cancelado "Just Xuxa", e a faixa "Only Xuxa (In The World)", que está no álbum Beauty Monange. Veja a tracklist: 1- Just Xuxa 2- What The Xuxa 3- Not Jequiti Tonight 4- Vaca Vaca (This Time For Monange) 5- Rude Monange 6- Only Xuxa (In The World) 7- Beautiful, Dirty, Monange 8- Nasci Desse Jeitinho (demo de Macia do Meu Jeito) 9- Who Owns My Monange 10- Like A Monange (OBS: As faixas estão em seu nome) Após o problema com o álbum, que ainda é desconhecido até pela própria Xuxa Menegheil, ela não queria sair do meio musical, portanto, pra não ter mais problemas com álbuns, ela resolveu fazer um EP novamente, e o nome dele é Xuxa Star. Xuxa Star, Singles e sua primeira turnê Após ter total apoio de sua gravadora e suas amigas Xuxas (XuxaParaguaia e Xuxa Malvada), Xuxa Menegheil gravou um single, pra ver se tinha a aprovação do público, o single se chamou "Quem é Esse Travesti?". Após a aprovação do público, Xuxa Menegheil conseguiu lançar o EP, onde todos pudessem ouvir suas músicas.E a ideia thumb|Primeiro single do EP "Xuxa Star"era ter três singles. Inicialmente, a tracklist seria: 1- Quem É Esse Travesti? 2- E.T (Futuristic Xuxa) 3- Como Uma Oradora A faixa "Como Uma Oradora" não conseguiu entrar no EP, por causa do seu conteúdo, portanto, ela sequer foi gravada. Portanto, para substituir a música, ela gravou a faixa-título do EP. Que é a sua música mais conhecida. Além de Quem É Esse Travesti, Xuxa Menegheil lançou seu mais famoso single, chamado "E.T (Futuristic Xuxa)". Após os singles lançados, Xuxa Menegheil embarcou em sua primeira turnê, chamada "The Xuxa Star Starring: Xuxa Menegheil" A música "Xuxa Star" foi certificada diamante no começo de 2010 por ter vendido 10 milhões de cópias. Sem ser lançada como single e sem nenhuma divulgação. thumb|left|Capa do EP "Xuxa Star" thumb|Capa do segundo single do EP Xuxa Star Beauty Monange A era Beauty Monange se iniciou mais aproximadamente em junho de 2011, com anúncio do álbum e do primeiro single, que se chama "Macia do Meu Jeito" que é a versão finalizada da demo "Nasci Desse Jeitinho". O single foi boicotado pelos fãs de Jequiti, pois na música do single, tinha a frase "Não seja Jequiti, seja thumb|Capa do primeiro single do álbum Beauty MonangeMonange", só que sem sucesso. O single teve aprovação por vários fãs, e hoje é um dos sucessos de Xuxa Menegheil. thumb|leftEm julho, Xuxa Menegheil embarcou em sua primeira turne mundial, a Beauty Monange Tour, e juntamente, anunciou que o segundo single do álbum, se chama "Meu Nome é Tamara", é a faixa mais polêmica do álbum, pois mostra as aventuras sexuais de Xuxa e as pessoas da produção de seus programas, e ela encarna seu alter-ego "Tamara". A faixa é polêmica, porque na letra ela diz versos assim: "Meu nome é Tamara, serei sua ursinha macia esta noite" "Te colocarei em transe, deixe minha boca ir aonde ela quiser." '' ''"Venha, coloque suas mãos em mim, me faça ir as nuvens." Após o lançamento do single, ela revelou a tracklist do álbum, veja: 1- Macia Do Meu Jeito 2-''' Meu Nome é Tamara''' 3- 4 Monanges (feat. Xuxa Paraguaia) 4- Beauty Monange 5- Circo 6- Febre 7- If U Seek Monange 8- Me Against The Recalque 9- Only Xuxa (In The World) 10- Ur So Macia Em Agosto, Xuxa Menegheil anunciou o seu novo single, mas não seria um single como Meu Nome é Tamara, e sim o seu dueto com XuxaParaguaia, chamado 4 Monanges. thumb|Capa de 4 Monanges, dueto de Xuxa Menegheil e XuxaParaguaia. O single não era polêmico como Meu Nome é Tamara, quando foi anunciado o single, os fãs acharam que ia ser mais um single polêmico, que falava de sexo, porque, Xuxa Menegheil tinha lançado o single Meu Nome é Tamara, e XuxaParaguaia estava lançando o álbum Sem Vergonha. Mas não foi. E o single não foi muito aprovado pelos fãs pois estavam baixas as visualizações no 4shared da Paraguaia e no soundcloud de Xuxa Menegheil. thumb|left|Capa do single Beauty Monange, o último do álbum.Depois, em Setembro, foi lançado o último single do álbum Beauty Monange, que era a própria faixa-título, o single foi muito bem aceito pelos fãs, tanto que está perto de ultrapassar o single E.T (Futuristic Xuxa). E no dia 08 de setembro, foi lançado o álbum, os fãs adoraram o álbum, e assim, Xuxa Menegheil revelou que estava gravando seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. O EP "The Sasha Monster" Após Beauty Monange, Xuxa Menegheil anunciou que antes de lançar o seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, ela iria lançar o EP "The Sasha Monster", que é o EP com faixas descartadas do seu próximo álbum. thumb|Capa do single de We Found Monange.A ideia inicial, foi não ter nenhum single, mas a gravadora insistiu, por isso, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o single We Found Monange, que depois iria ser regravado por XuxaParaguaia. O single não obteve muito sucesso, o que fez Xuxa Menegheil, não lançar mais single para não deixar o EP com uma imagem ruim. Logo depois, ela lançou o EP e a tracklist, veja: 1- Trio Elétrico 2- Xuxarazzi 3- We Found Monange 4- XuxaPark Gurls 5- Dance For Your Monange Biônica thumb|Capa do primeiro single do Biônica,The Edge Of Monange No reveillon de 2011, Xuxa Menegheil postou a capa do primeiro single do álbum, chamado The Edge Of Monange, na qual gerou muita expectativa dos fãs. Antes do lançamento do single, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o single promocional chamado Bloody Xuxa, que foi muito bem apreciado pelos fãs. O single foi muito bem aceito pelos fãs e fez com que fosse um dos seus maiores sucessos. Dois meses depois que lançou The Edge Of Monange, ela anunciou que o segundo single do álbum Biônica se chamaria I Wanna Monange, só que um imprevisto fez com que Xuxa Menegheil demorasse para lançar o single, e explicou em seu blog em que iria deixar o twitter, e assim, lançou os outros singles. thumb|left|Capa do álbum Biônica (Deluxe Version) thumb|Capa normal do álbum Biônica. Macia e Perigosa, The Soft Show Tour Xuxa Menegheil voltou ao twitter, e disse que ia lançar um novo single pra um novo álbum, que teria previsão pra ser lançado ano que vem, portanto, ela quis lançar esse ano. thumb|Capa do single Marry The Monange O single é uma regravação de Marry The Monange de XuxaParaguaia, O single foi lançado no mediafire no dia 2 de março E parece que não foi muito bem apeciado pelos fãs, porque desde o seu lançamento ele só foi baixado apenas 11 vezes, E na sua parada de singles está em #12, ou seja, segundo Xuxa Menegheil, qualquer single que está abaixo de #10, não está sendo apreciado. A música fala do seu amor pelo monange, porque ele a deixa macia todos os dias, e ela diz que ama tanto o monange, que disse que vai casar com ele. thumb|left|Capa do single "Xuxa Game" o maior fracasso de Xuxa Menegheil.No dia 13 de abril de 2012, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o segundo single do álbum Macia e Perigosa, o single se chama XuxaGame. XuxaGame não foi muito bem apreciado pelos seus fãs, eles reclamaram que o single era muito tedioso, depois de ouvir o single novamente, Xuxa Menegheil concordou com os fãs, ela odeia tanto a música, que ela nem entrou na setlist de sua terceira turnê, a The Soft Show Tour. XuxaGame foi tão flopado, que ele está na última posição da sua parada de singles. thumb|290px|Capa da segunda turnê (em nível mundial)de Xuxa Menegheil Perguntada sobre a sua nova turnê, Xuxa Menegheil disse: "A Turnê terá influência da Madonna. Será uma mistura de The Girlie Show e The Confessions Tour. Os temas serão, circo, sexo e androgenia, ou seja, pensa em Monange e putaria juntos. É a The Soft Show Tour. Também, nas perfomances de Salxuxa&Monange, irá ter simulação de sadomasoquismo com salxuxas e monanges! Ou seja, vai ter salxuxas e monanges pra todo lado!" A turnê teve abertura da sua melhor amiga, a Xuxa Paraguaia. No twitter, Xuxa Menegheil deixou de entrar por alguns dias, devido a sua turnê, que arrecadou mais que algumas turnês. thumb|left|Capa do single Macia Gone Wild, o maior hit do álbum Macia e Perigosa No dia 11 de março, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o maior hit do álbum Macia e Perigosa, Macia Gone Wild. O single teve grande apreciação dos fãs, tanto que já foi baixada 46 vezes e se encontra na oitava posição da sua parada de singles. Alguns fãs disseram que Macia Gone Wild iria ultrapassar o sucesso de E.T (Futuristic Xuxa), porém, Xuxa Menegheil discorda, porque acha que o único single que pode ultrapassar E.T (Futuristic Xuxa) é o single Beauty Monange, último single do álbum do mesmo nome. thumb|Capa do single Monange Lover, o último da era Macia e Perigosa.No dia 06 de junho, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o último single do álbum Macia e Perigosa, ele novamente não foi muito bem apreciado pelos seus fãs, na verdade, ele na verdade flopou na sua parada de singles, que está em #13, só vencendo de XuxaGame. O single fala dos seus fãs, os Monange Lovers, e apesar de não ter sido muito apreciado, ele teve frases muito bonitas como por exemplo: "''Eu podia ser sua macia, macia, macia, macia, macia, macia, macia, mas você me amaria se eu mandasse no mundo?" '' Logo depois de lançar o single, Xuxa Menegheil lançou o álbum Macia e Perigosa, veja a tracklist: 1- Party In The Clubinho thumb|Capa do álbum Macia e Perigosa. 2- Monange Lover 3- I'm Macia 4 U 4- XuxaGame 5- A Year Without Monange 6- Set Fire to the Sasha 7- Black Xuxa + Aham Cláudia 10- Marry the Monange 11- Macia Gone Wild Loud, o sucessor de Macia e Perigosa Logo após de lançar o álbum Macia e Perigosa, Xuxa Menegheil diz que não saberia se lançasse mais um álbum esse ano, ou ano que vem, ela decidiu lançar o seu novo álbum, chamado Loud. thumb|left|Capa do novo álbum de Xuxa Menegheil, Loud. Ela já revelou que o álbum terá apenas dez músicas, porque seria muito cansativo fazer mais do que isso. Por enquanto, as faixas confirmadas são: 1- Give Me All Your Monange (feat. Nicki Minaj & M.I.A.) 2- Xuxa Holiday 3- Monange Cake Ia ter uma faixa chamada Monange Up (paródia de Hung Up da Madonna), porém Xuxa Menegheil não gostou da faixa e a descartou do álbum. thumb|Give Me All Your Monange, o primeiro single do álbum Loud.O primeiro single do álbum, chamado Give Me All Your Monange, foi lançado dia 06 de julho. Uma curiosidade desta música, é que ela era pra estar no álbum Macia e Perigosa, porém, vários problemas fizeram com que a música saía e voltava do álbum, no fim, a faixa foi colocada no álbum novo. Um problema no mediafire, fez com que Xuxa Menegheil lançasse novamente o single no 4shared, e atualmente se encontra na posição de número #10 na sua parada de singles, qualquer hora ela pode cair, fazendo com que I Wanna Monange assuma sua posição.